


Sittin' on a park bench

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/M, Kinda fluff, Modern AU, may become multiple chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: First meeting on a park bench feat. Kitty and Hugo(May make multiple chapters, some modern, some canon time, one in the 80s if I feel fancy)Written for prompt: "They met by the love bench in the park."
Relationships: Katherine "Kitty" Freebody & Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau, Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Hugo
Kudos: 9





	Sittin' on a park bench

They met by the love bench in the park.

Katherine Freebody, Kitty to most, Kat by a lucky few, checked her phone, kicking at some of the mushed up leaves that lay forlornly on the ground, a rogue conker bouncing away. She was supposed to be waiting for her friend Rebecca (or Beanie) Martineau, who'd been in an exam for the last two hours. The pair were supposed to be going into town afterwards, for some celebratory pizza and shopping, but so far there was no sign of Beanie. Perhaps she hadn't left school yet- she did often like staying behind (or rather, was forced to stay) to talk to teachers about their random social lives. It bored Beanie, and Kitty when they were together, to death, but you couldn't deny, it created the most excellent gossip. 

Firing off another text message, with excessive punctuation and emojis, just to prove a point,   
(OMG WHERE ARE YOU????? I WANT PIZZA!!!!! 😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠)  
Kitty sat down on the nearby bench, resting her bag on her feet so as not to get it dirty. Aimlessly, she clicked between the same three apps, mindlessly liking yet another photo of Hazel Wong's dog. Kitty didn't know her very well, other than they were in the same French class, but she couldn't deny, that was one cute dog. 

Someone jogged past, school backpack bouncing on her back, long blonde hair flying all over the place. Kitty sighed, turning back to her phone, checking to see if Beanie had replied yet. She didn't understand why people felt the need to run everywhere, when walking was literally right there, existing. It was probably one of those sporty types, who were on every sports team imaginable, and had heads filled with near unattainable dreams of becoming Olympians. 

"Beanie where are youuu??" Kitty whined in response to the voicemail that had just greeted her. She huffed in anger as a spot of rain fell from the sky, then another and another until before Kitty even had chance to acknowledge it, it was raining and, having not brought a coat, she was absolutely dripping wet. 

"Need a coat? Or an umbrella or something?" Kitty glanced up barely acknowledging the figure in front of her, brushing damp strands of hair out of her eyes. She was about to look down again, say thanks but no thanks, when the voice spoke again. "How about a custard cream? My teacher gave me them and I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't like them." 

Kitty looked up again, as a packet of biscuits were wafted under her nose. The holder was quite possibly one of the cutest boys Kitty had ever seen (which granted, wasn't really much, attending a public school where most the boys thought it was funny to throw water bottles out of the top story windows, but still). Plus, he was obviously quite caring. Unless he'd poisoned the custard creams. Which Kitty figured was probably not very likely, so she took one, smiling a thanks. 

The rain was now falling quite heavily, and the boy pulled Kitty to her feet, dragging her under the nearby trees. Kitty tensed, ready to scream if necessary, now regretting accepting the biscuit- what if he had drugged it? Her mother had always said to never accept food from strangers. He let go, however, stepping away from Kitty before offering out a freckled hand with a dimpled smile. 

"Hugo." He said, which Kitty assumed was his way of introducing himself. She shook his hand gently, feeling awfully grown up at the same time as being extremely self conscious of the frizzy mess the rain had caused her hair. 

"Kitty." She smiled. Before she could say anything else, however, her phone rang, the first few bars of Cardigan (Beanie's choice- Kitty never quite understand her obsession with Taylor Swift, but she obliged anyway) drifting into the air. Kitty inwardly groaned. Out of all the times for Beanie to ring back, it had to be now. 

"Sorry, I gotta get this." She sighed apologetically to Hugo, phone already up to her ear. Hugo nodded, presumably to show he understood, brown curls bouncing. 

When Kitty turned back around, (Beanie had been held back as Kitty had predicted, and had only just turned her phone back on), Hugo was nowhere to be seen. All that remained was an opened packet of custard creams were he'd been stood, a scrawled number (and an apology for lack of social media) balanced on top, slightly smudged by the rain. Kitty picked it up with a smile, stowing it away in her bag before going to find Beanie. 


End file.
